


I Missed You

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Crying, F/M, Kissing, Smut., Some Sub Kink, Unprotected Sex (wrap it up so you don’t get the package), oral (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: Your fiancé Superman has been on a mission in space for six months. The last time you spoke to him he told you he didn’t know when he would be back, that was two months ago. At this point you don’t know when you’re going to see him again, so you try your hand at dating. While you’re on a date Superman returns to earth.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise).

I walked into the busy restaurant both scared and excited. It’s not like I wanted to forget about Clark but if he was going to be gone for God knows how long I wasn’t going to sit here waiting around.

 

The hostess checked my coat and escorted me to my table. I wore a backless black dress with a low neckline which made my cleavage look amazing. My date was a successful doctor I met at a coffee shop about a week ago. He paid for my cappuccino and here we are. He was respectful and sweet throughout our date. We spoke about our interests, hobbies, what we wanted for the future and we exchanged some flirtatious jokes. Once our meal was complete we made our way to a jazz club. The music was so relaxing and the environment of the club was perfect. We sat at the bar having some drinks when everyone’s phones began buzzing and going off with alerts. 

 

“Have you seen this?” My date asked turning his phone so I could read it.

 

 

It was a breaking news alert that read: Superman Returns to Earth After Six Months! Underneath was a video of Clark flying in the night sky. I sat there in shock unable to move or say a word. I could hear people talking and gossiping about where they thought he had been. My date placed his hand on my shoulder.

 

“Hey are you okay?” I shook my head. “Yea, umm…I think I should go.”

 

 

“Really? Okay I’ll go with y…”

 

 

“No, that’s okay I’m just going to catch an uber.”

 

 

I bolted for the door before he could say anything else. I walked into my apartment and threw my purse and coat on the floor, kicking my heels off at the same time.

 

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Clark sitting at the edge of my bed, only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was damp and curly. 

 

“You look beautiful in that dress Y/N.” 

 

I couldn’t stop the tears that started to run down my face. He smiled at me holding back tears of his own. I was so relieved and happy to see him. All I wanted to do was run into his arms but there was also this anger that was boiling over inside me. He walked over to me but instead of embracing him like I should, I slapped him, hard. I knew it didn’t hurt him and yet there was still an expression of pain on his face, emotional pain.

 

 

“Don’t you dare think you’re gonna waltz in here and act like everything is okay, because it’s not! You left me here! You did that to me!”

 

I snapped at him my vision blurry with tears. 

 

 

“I waited for you and you didn’t even tell me if you were okay or not and on top of that you come back and I had to find out from my date, really Clark?”

 

 

I wiped my eyes glaring up at him. 

 

 

“I know, I know I’m sorry Y/N.” 

 

 

He wrapped his arms around me pulling in. I ran my hands up and down his back remembering how good it felt when he held me like this.

 

 

“So, you’re not mad about me going on a date?”

 

 

“How could I be?”

 

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. 

 

“You were doing what you thought was best for you and I can respect that…you didn’t kiss him did you?”

 

I chuckled “No, I didn’t kiss him.”

 

He let out a sigh of relief looking down at me he brushed the hair from my face. 

 

“There’s a lot we need to talk about but that can wait, right now I need you.”

 

I put my hand on his lips to stop him kissing me.

 

“Clark, you know how I am about this. I have to go shower.” 

 

He whined tightening his hold on me. I pushed his away. 

 

“Nooo, Clark I’m serious. Stop. I’ll be quick I promise.”

 

“Five minutes that’s it any longer and I’m coming in there after you.” 

 

He smirked and I knew he meant business. I quickly took my shower. For some reason, it didn’t feel right to do anything with Clark without washing away everything that happened earlier.

 

When I stepped out of the bathroom Clark was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He looked at me and motioned to get up.

 

“No, stay like that.” 

 

His eyes traveled up and down my body as I dropped my towel, climbing on top of him. I cupped his face in my hands kissing him deeply. He groaned into the kiss pushing up against me trying to sit up. I pushed him back down.

 

“Uh uh, didn’t I tell you to stay like that?” 

 

He bit his lip. I had almost forgotten how much he loves it when I take control. I slowly grazed my lips over his pulling away as he tried to kiss me. He chuckled in frustration. I kissed a trail from his neck all the way down to his lower torso. He was already hard for me when I unwrapped his towel, pre-cum dripping from his swollen tip. 

 

“You really did miss me huh?”

 

I wanted so badly to tease him and to make him beg but I didn’t have the will power seeing him like this, ready and waiting I couldn’t help myself. I took him into my mouth, my hands gripping the base of his cock. He moaned as his hips moved in unison with my mouth pumping up and down. I lowered my mouth even further feeling him throb in the back of my throat. He growled, his hips writhing underneath me. I held it there for as long I could before releasing him. His member now covered in my spit and his own pre-cum, my hand jerking him fast.

 

“Y/N… ugh…please…” 

 

His eyes were shut tight. His chest and stomach forcefully rising and falling with his heavy breath. Leaning forward I rested my forehead on his, still pumping him.

 

“What Clark? Tell me… tell me what you want.” 

 

He tried kissing me and I pulled away again. 

 

“No baby you can’t kiss or touch me unless I say so. You’ve been gone for so long, don’t tell me you forgot the rules?”

 

He swallowed hard. 

 

“No I remember I just want to touch you so badly. I want to…I need to be inside you, please.” 

 

I loved hearing him beg like that my wetness began to run down my thighs. Using my hand, I lined him up with my entrance and slowly sink down onto his cock. We both moaned at the feeling. He was so big, he stretched me out in the best way. I sat still for a moment to allow myself to get adjusted to his size. I began rocking my hips, riding him slowly. I placed my hands on his chest for support pushing him down into the bed gradually moving my hips faster until I was bouncing up and down on him. Clark growled looking right in my eyes, the muscles and veins in his arms bulging as he strained to keep them behind his head.

 

 

“Please let me touch you Y/N. “

 

“You’re so needy. I love it, I missed you so much.” 

 

I ran my hands up my body squeezing my breasts. 

 

“Please Y/N… please let me touch you. One hand, I just need one hand…ugh.” 

 

 

My pussy tightened around him. His hips bucking in response. I dug my nails into his chest, grinding my hips down onto him. He growled and whimpered just the way I like, I knew he was close and so was I. Slowly I moved my hips in a circle teasing him just a little more. His eyes never left mine.

 

 

“You like that baby?”

 

 

“God yes! I’m so close Y/N… please let me touch you before I cum, please.”

 

I started bouncing my pussy up and down on his cock again hard and fast. I could feel him throbbing and pulsating inside me.

 

 

“Come on, baby girl you feel so good please…all I need is one hand…oh my God, don’t stop!

 

Hearing him beg like that took me over the edge. Waves of heat wash over me; my body tensing up and my walls convulse squeezing Clarks cock like a fist over and over again. My entire body shivered reveling in the feeling. Once I came back to my senses my hips were grinding on him once again. He bit his lip so hard I thought he might bleed. I brought my body down resting my forehead on his.

 

“Go ahead, you can touch me now.”

 

 

“Yes! Thank you.” 

 

His hands flew from behind his head. He ran them down my back to my ass squeezing my cheeks in his hands. 

 

“Oh God! Ugh, I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum!…ugh!” 

 

His hips shot up as he released filling me up. He chuckled a bit looking up at me.

 

“I missed you so much.” 

 

He placed a gentle kiss on my nose.

 

“I missed you too.”


End file.
